The liar diaries
by Ameliapll
Summary: After Mona's betrayal, the PLLs move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. But after moving in the Salvatore boarding house, they meet a supernatural group of people and learn more about their destiny...


The liar diaries.

Synopsis: after Mona is revealed as A, the liars go on a roadtrip to mystic falls where they encounter things they never would have encountered otherwise

Ships: spencer/Damon, aria/Stefan, klaus/Hanna, Emily/Elena, Wren/Caroline, Toby/Bonnie, Mona/Kol, Noel/Katherine, and Ezra/Rebekah

"Ok, so we're here". Aria announced.

"Yeah. I can see that" snarked Hanna, whom had become withdrawn after Mona's betrayal.

"Hanna. Come on. Stop it" aria frowned.

"Seriously, aria!? What if it was Ezra up there at the look out point? What if it was mike? Then you would get a better idea of what it's like to be stabbed in the back or, rather MOWED DOWN WITH A FREAKING CAR" Hanna shouted. Aria looked horrified.

"You're right, I didn't think. I'm sorry". Hanna just got out of the axe and slammed the door. Spencer and Emily exchanged looks before getting out themselves. And aria frowned and quickly got out.

"The Salvatore boarding house" Emily said quietly

The liar diaries

Spencer knocked hesitantly on the door, the other three forming a circle of sorts. behind her.

"What are you doing here?" A man asked the girls. He looked a bit older than them, 17 or 18.

"Hi, we talked to someone about getting a room here..." Spencer trailer off at the impolite introduction. "Said his name was something like...David...would that be you?" The man opened his mouth but before any words came out, another male voice.

"Ah, nah, that'd be me!" The girls all looked up and saw another man, older. Maybe in his early 20's.

"Damon Salvatore" he said, kissing Spencer's hand. Spencer blushed and Emily and Aria exchanged a smirk. Even Hanna smiled a little. After she and Toby made up, they decided to talk out their issues. Which led to them screaming at each other. Which led to Toby leaving her. Literally. He took the truck and drove off, leaving spencer at the top of the hill they used to visit regularly.

"Please, come on in" Damon said and the girls entered the building.

"This is my goody goody brother Stefan Salvatore" Damon introduced.

"Say hello, Stef!" Stefan gave him an I'm-gonna-kill-you look and aria smiled.

"But, Stefan, aren't you pleased? At long last, fresh blood!" Damon smirked. Hanna and spencer turned around.

"What did you say?" Hanna asked faintly, her memories going back to the parking lot. Going back to herself running to the girls. Getting hit by that car. Seeing Mona's satisfied smile at the thud. The pain of hitting the ground.

"Hanna? Hanna!" Emily yelled and caught the blonde as she fainted. Damon and Stefan exchanged a confused look. Damon walked over to spencer and tilted her face up with his hands.

"Tell me about why Hanna fainted". Aria looked shocked as Spencer's pupils dilated and she monotonously talked about how Mona had tried to kill her and Hanna, about A. Aria frowned. Spencer would never do that. Something was off.

"Hey, uh, Stefan, was it? Do you know which rooms we're in?" she asked.

"I can take you up there" he offered.

"Stefan!" A girly voice said from the door.

"I've been calling you, we have a major problem". The girl looked to be in high school with curly light blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Well, Caroline. I am just settling these girls in, this may have to wait a minute". For the first time, Caroline saw them.

"Are you new in mystic falls?" She asked as Hanna woke up. "

Yeah" Emily said. Caroline beamed.

"Hi! I'm Caroline! Welcome to mystic falls! Ooh! I'm having a party tonight, you guys should come! You can even borrow some of my clothes". Hanna raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? We have clothes, thank you very much. And I would bet that my clothes are cuter". Caroline and Hanna stared each other down.

"That's not what Caroline was trying to say, Han. She was enquiring if we wanted to borrow some clothing from her" Emily hastily put in.

"Oh ok" Hanna said. Caroline looked at Hanna for a minute longer and cracked up. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends". She wrote some things down on a piece of paper.

"This is my number and address. Call me when you get ready, it's at 9:30 pm and come over at about 6:00" she blew a kiss to the four girls and left.

The girls got set up and began to talk.

"Okay, what was that!?" Aria demanded.

"You just told that Damon guy everything!" Spencer looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I couldn't stop myself".

"Guys, don't fight" Emily pleaded.

"Honestly, I think it's a good thing Spence told them. Gets it out of the way". Aria looked at Hanna for back up but Hanna merely shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm team Spemily on this one". Aria threw her hands up and mumbled,

"I guess I get where you're coming from".

"Good, now let's go to Caroline's" Hanna said and the four girls left. As they passed Damon, aria put an arm around Spencer's shoulder and gave him a disgusted look.

He didn't know why he felt so ashamed

"Hey!" Caroline squealed, as the girls knocked on her door.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, Elena and Bonnie!" The girls walked upstairs and Caroline opened a door, into a neat bedroom.

"Bon, Lena, these are the girls I was telling you about" she said. Bonnie was a small dark skinned girl with long dark hair and vivid emeralds green eyes. Elena was a medium sized olive skinned girl with long straight brown hair and eyes to match. For some reason, Emily couldn't take her eyes off of Elena.

"Nice to meet you guys" Bonnie and Elena said.

"You too" aria said.

"Ok, let's get to the important stuff. Fashion" Caroline clapped before scrutinising the girls outfits. Hanna wore an aqua tank top that fell over a pair of white skinny jeans. Aria wore a burgundy dress that hit her knees and a black leather jacket. Emily wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and a red halter top and spencer wore a white polo shirt and cut off shorts.

"Well, I guess that's acceptable" she sighed before fixing the girls hair.

"Care, stop it" Elena laughed.

"Sorry, neurotic is how Caroline is pretty much programmed".

"I'm sorry, do you speak to all your friends this way or just Caroline?" Hanna snapped. Elena looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" Hanna walked up and stood in front of Elena, leaning over her intimidatingly.

"Stop speaking to people like you're soo much higher above them when really? You're on the same level. Because one day, you'll regret it" Hanna snapped, thinking of how Alison bullied Mona endlessly. Uninvited, Mona's voice appeared in her head. 'If I can survive Alison dilaurentis and her non stop torture...'. She shook her head.

" I'm sorry for any offence" Elena said sincerely. Hanna nodded.

"It's ok."

Without thinking, she gave Elena a hug. Elena was surprised but hugged Hanna back.

"Ladies, stop with the sap. We have a party to attend" Caroline said with a big smile.

Loud music vibrated through the room as the Salvatore's entered.

"Where's Elena Gilbert?" Stefan asked a person walking past.

"There, front and centre" the boy said drunkenly. The two brothers looked up and saw Elena dancing wildly in the middle with aria and spencer. Stefan could not take his eyes off of aria, the dress she wore puffed up around her knees and her hair whipped wildly around her face as she spun around. She was the most gorgeous person in the room. He managed to peel his eyes away and looked at Damon. Who was looking at spencer. Spencer was laughing and dancing with Elena.

"Brother" Damon began, not looking at Stefan.

"I think having these girls in our house will be fun"

Spencer walked upstairs to go to the bathroom when there was a rushing noise behind her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, spencer" a voice said.

"Mona" spencer said in shock.

"I know, I failed to finish my job at the look out point. But we all deserve a second chance, right?" Mona smiled before her eyes went red and she rushed over and sank her teeth into Spencer's neck. Spencer screamed in pain but Mona merely covered her mouth.

"You know, when Katherine visited me, I thought she would hurt me. But she changed me" Mona said thoughtfully.

Flashback

"I did everything you asked me to" Mona said, compelled.

"Good" Katherine said. She bit into her wrist and held it out to Mona.

"Drink" she instructed. Mona drunk from Katherine's wrist and then Katherine instructed her to stand up. After Mona stood, Katherine snapped her neck and Mona fell back onto the bed

End flashback

"Spencer?" Caroline called walking upstairs. She had seen spencer run up here before, but hadn't seen her in ages. She continued walking before seeing something. As she looked closer, she screamed.

"Oh my god!"

Spencer woke up in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her neck. Damon was sitting in her room.

"Hey. What happened?" He asked. Spencer frowned.

"Mona, she bit me, she's a vampire" Spencer said, panicking.

"Shh. Ok, you're going to forget Mona attacked you. You were drunk and walking upstairs and fell down the stairs" he compelled her. Spencer monotonously repeated the words back to him.

Neither saw the dark figure escape.

"Is it true?" Noel asked.

"Yes" another man said.

"Vampires exist". Noel's eyes widened and he exchanged a look with a third figure. "Thank you, Toby, you've done well" Alison dilaurentis said with a smirk.

"Those bitches will never know what hit them" Toby said with an equally dangerous smirk.

End chap1.


End file.
